


Spectacle: Sebastian Stan

by Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Series: The Dom Club series [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: D/s, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Stan becomes a member of an elite club for men with a specific, a little out of the ordinary understanding of pleasure.</p><p>Part of The-Dom-club on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectacle: Sebastian Stan

I walked through the door cautiously after it was opened for me. I knew that I was welcomed here after my initiation, something that I cringed about every single time I thought about it. Madame had certainly taken every single one of my kinks and applied them to me to see if I was capable of handling them before she lets me play with one of her submissives.  
Fucking Evans, I thought as Rose took my coat. The bastard hadn’t warned me what I was in for when he had sponsored me for membership in the club. I’d gladly filled out the mountain of paperwork, my cock twitching as I checked off all of my personal kinks on an extensive list. Dirty talk, high heels, public sex, slutty clothes, stockings, wax play, a few others and she had seen to it that I felt each and every one during my initiation.  
“Right this way, Mr. Stan,” Rose said, snapping me back to reality and out of that memory with a shudder. “Mr. Evans is here, just out of a session.”  
“Thanks, Rose,” I said as I entered the lounge. “You look lovely today, by the way.”  
“Always the charmer, Mr. Stan,” Rose said with a smile before closing the door behind me.  
“Seb!” Chris said standing and wrapping me in a bear hug. “You made it through initiation! So fucking great to see you, man!”  
“You are a dick, Evans,” I said pulling away from him and punching him on the shoulder. “Why didn’t you fucking tell me what she was going to do to me?”  
“Couldn’t man, part of the deal,” he said with a smirk. “Hiddleston didn’t tell me either and believe me when I say I had a fucking wake up call during mine. I can promise you that whatever you went through will be absolutely worth it though. Have you had a session with the girl that Madame matched you with yet?”  
I shook my head, “Not yet, that’s why I’m here.”  
“Fuck man, enjoy,” he said with a grin. “Enjoy. That woman knows exactly what the fuck she’s doing.”  
Just then Madame X walked in. Both Chris and my heads whipped around to look at her. She commanded attention from the minute that she entered the room, even from other dominant personalities such as ours.  
“Mr. Stan, Mr. Evans,” she greeted us with a nod of her head. “Mr. Evans, I hope that you enjoyed your session with your submissive. Mr. Stan, I have Sabrina waiting for you as you requested. Please come with me.”  
Chris clapped me on the back as I started to follow Madame out the door of the lounge and down the hallway toward the private rooms in back.  
“As I said, Sabrina is waiting for you just as you requested her to be,” she says over her shoulder as we go down the hallway. “She’s agreed to all of your stipulations and is more than willing to perform as you’ve asked. I think she may be a fan of yours.”  
She stops when she reaches a purple door at the very end of the hallway.  
“Enjoy yourself, Sebastian,” she said with small smile pulling up the sides of her mouth before turning and heading back up the hallway. “You’ve certainly earned it.”  
I smiled as I opened the door in front of me. Yes, I have earned this and I am definitely going to enjoy it.  
I look around as I close the door behind me. To the right of the room is a bunch of couches almost entirely filled with other members of the club, some I recognize and others that I don’t and their respective submissives. To the left is Sabrina, spread out, handcuffed and shackled to a Saint Andrew’s cross. She is dressed as I requested, in a tight black net dress and black strappy 5 inch stilettos. Her tits are absolutely perfect, her nipples starting to harden and push through the netting as she watches me in the mirror placed behind the cross. She can see the crowd of people behind her even though she is facing away from them, also just as I requested.  
I’m astounded by the attention to detail that Madame has made in the staging of this room. It’s exactly like I have asked for it to be. Maybe the initiation was worth it after all. I find myself imagining a whole array of scenarios that I can request, each one more dirty and depraved than the next one. Slow your role, Seb, I think to myself as I move toward Sabrina.  
Standing behind her, I run my hands over her full hips. I like my women with a little curve to them and she certainly has them in abundance. Pulling her dress up, I smile as I see that my instructions have been followed to the tee. She has a full, round ass covered by pair of full back black lace panties. I feel my cock hardening as I run my hand over her ass and slide a finger under the edge of the panties. As much as I love a naked woman, there is just something about sexy clothes and fucking a woman while she’s still dressed in them that drives me crazy.  
“I’m going to fuck you, Sabrina,” I say quietly in her ear as I run my hand up over her ass and back to gently cup the back of her neck. “I’m going to fuck you every way that I possibly can and all of these people are going to watch me. Do you like that?”  
“Yes, sir,” she says immediately, her words coming out breathy.  
I give her neck a gently squeeze before releasing her.  
“Good girl.”  
She shivers slightly at my words. She’s so responsive to my praise; this is turning out better than I could have hoped.  
“Do you like the thought of that Sabrina? Do you want me to fuck you?” I ask her as I step behind the cross and in front of her.  
“Yes, sir,” she answers again and raises her eyes to meet mine. I get a look at her face for the first time and my breath catches. She’s absolutely beautiful. Mischievous green eyes shine out from an olive face. Her hair is long and brown, falling straight down her back. Fuck, she’s perfect I think as I can feel myself getting harder. I can’t believe I can do whatever I want to her.  
“Eager aren’t we, fetita?” I ask as I take her chin in my hand. “Do you want my cock inside of you?”  
“Yes, sir,” she answers again just as quickly.  
“Tell me,” I say, my fingers tightening around her chin. “Tell me and everyone here how much you want my cock?”  
She stirs against her restraints.  
“So much, sir,” she says. “I’ve never wanted anything more than I’ve wanted your cock inside or me.”  
I run my hand down her stomach and between her spread legs.  
“So wet, Sabrina,” I say rubbing between her lips over her panties. “I like that. I like it a lot, fetita.”  
I raise my fingers to her mouth.  
“Taste,” I say. “Open your mouth and taste yourself on my fingers.”  
She moans softly before parting her pink lips. Her tongue darts out and licks the saltiness from my fingers.  
“How do you taste, little girl?” I ask as I withdrew my fingers from her mouth. “Tell all of these people how good you taste and maybe then I’ll fuck you.”  
She closes her eyes and a soft moan escapes her lips. I smile as I watch her. I’m very glad that she’s enjoying herself as much as I am. That definitely makes it worth the humiliation that I went through to get here. I’m definitely more about the control I have over another person’s pleasure than I am about humiliating them. My absolute biggest turn on is turning someone else on and being watched as I do it.  
“Sweet,” she says finally. “And a little salty, sir.”  
She licks her lips and looks me in the eye.  
I’m going to have to fuck her soon or I’m going to explode. I can feel my cock pressing against my zipper and it’s becoming almost painful. I don’t think that I’ve ever wanted to fuck anyone as badly as I do the woman that is currently restrained in front of me.  
“Fetita, are you ready for me? I don’t think that I can wait any longer to get inside of you.” I say to her as I move back behind her. “Are you ready for all of these people to watch me make you come?”  
A moan escapes her lips and I can see her struggling against the restraints that bind both her hands and feet. As hot as she looks attached to the Saint Andrew’s cross, I think I need her directly in front of the audience when I sink my cock inside of her. I want them to see the expression on her face when I make her come all over my cock. I want her to see the men and women touching themselves to the show that we are putting on.  
“Sabrina, I am going to release you from your restraints now so that I can fuck you properly,” I tell her as I drop to my knees next to her, pulling her dress back down. “When I release your hands, I want you to go over to the chair and grab onto the back, facing the audience,understand?”  
“Yes, sir,” she says as I stand and begin releasing her hands. “Thank you, sir.”  
“My pleasure, fetita,” I say as I step back to allow her to move away from the cross. “And soon, all your pleasure as well.”  
A whimper escapes her mouth as she starts to move across the room toward the chair. I watch her as she goes, noticing the way that her ass moves as she walks. It’s mesmerizing and I’m still staring when she reaches the chair and grabs onto the back, bending and spreading her legs slightly. The edge of her tight, black dress just reaching the bottom of her ass, raising slightly as she bends, allowing the bottom swell of her ass cheeks to peak out. Her stilettos making her already long, lean legs look even more delicious. Fuck, this is ten times better than I ever thought it could be.  
I walk across the room toward her and I can see the people in the audience starting to sit a little straighter and pay attention to the activities that are starting to happen in front of them. Good, I think. I do like to put on a show. I reach down and run both of my hands up her legs, pulling her dress up over her ass as I go, exposing her panties.  
“No need to take these off, little girl,” I tell her as I run a finger under the edge of her panties. “I’m so eager to fuck you, Sabrina, today I think we’ll just pull them to the side.”  
A shiver runs through her as I unzip my pants and take my cock out. Pulling her panties to the side, I run my cock between her lips. She is soaked and moans as I hit her clit. It’s all I can do to not slam myself inside of her.  
“So fucking eager, fetita.” I whisper in her ear as I slide myself slowly into her. “Keep your eyes on the people watching us, love. I want them to see your eyes when I make you come.”  
I grip her hips as I push all the way inside her. She pushes back against me and takes me even deeper.  
“Fuck, Sabrina,” I say through gritted teeth. “You better keep still or the restraints go back on. I am not ready to come before you do at least twice.”  
“Sorry, sir,” she says instantly stilling. “You just feel so good.”  
“I know,” I say as I pull out and slide back inside of her.  
She moans again and I can feel her tighten slightly around me.  
“Are you almost there, Sabrina?” I ask reaching between her legs. “Are you going to come in front of all these people like a whore?”  
“Yes!” she exclaims as I start to rub her clit while I slowly slide in a out of her. “Yes, sir, I’m so close.”  
“You better hurry, fetita. I want you to give me two orgasms before I come. If you don’t, I’m going to punish you,” I say as i pick up the speed of my thrusts. “Look at all those people waiting to watch you come. Don’t keep them waiting. I’ll be angry if you do. Give it to me, Sabrina.”  
“Fuck!” she manages before losing herself, covering me with her juices as she comes. It’s almost too much for me to take as she milks my cock with her powerful orgasm.  
“Careful, fetita,” I tell her as I pull her back against me. “If you make me come before you have a another, you’ll be punished.”  
“Maybe I want to be punished, sir,” she says as she pushes back against me and tightens her muscles. “Maybe I want you to treat me like the whore that I am.”  
Her words send me over the edge. I grip her hips and slam inside of her as she lets out a groan. I empty myself inside of her as she fucks me, her ass slamming into my stomach. Fuck, she’s a little brat and exactly what I like.  
I pull out of her and step back. Her panties slide back a little but not enough to keep my come inside of her. I watch as she clenches her muscles and pushes it out.  
“Jesus, Sabrina,” I moan as I put my cock away. “You are a bad little whore, aren't you? Making me come before I was ready. What should I do to you?”  
“I’m sure you’ll think of something, sir,” she says sweetly over her shoulder.


End file.
